


The calm before the storm

by thisisamadhouse



Series: Nightmares verse [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Year (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisamadhouse/pseuds/thisisamadhouse
Summary: Before the Curse takes them back to Storybrooke without their memories, Regina and Robin say goodbye (a reverse version of the town line scene from 4x11).





	The calm before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the already published parts of this series, doesn't mean it's closed though, cause I adore it! 
> 
> This one was a reply to a request for Robin and Regina finally giving into their feelings for one another during the missing year. Here the many parallels between Storybrooke and the Missing Year inspired me, and I wondered if the goodbye scene at the town line in 4x11 had already happened in some form, this is the result.

 

 

It was happening, the curse was boiling away in the cauldron, puffing its tinted smoke that would soon cover all the land. They had been so close to succeed, but with Zelena’s little addition it seemed they had done it all for nothing.

Regina left the room, giving Snow and Charming some space to enjoy their unexpected reunion, and she found Robin waiting for her. She heaved a defeated sigh, and his expression darkened in worry.

“What happened?” He asked softly, crossing the distance between them until he was standing right in her space.

Her head fell forward, her long dark tresses obscuring her face from view, and he couldn’t have that. He tipped her chin up to look in her eyes. “It didn’t work then?” He tried to guess, but she shook her head.

“It did, both Snow and David are alive and well,” she replied, her voice rough with contained emotion.

He frowned, confused. “Then what is it?”

Regina closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath, and as she reopened them, they caught sight of the tattoo engraved on the skin of his right forearm as he was still holding up her chin. She covered it with her fingers, the tips tingling at the contact.

“Zelena happened,” she answered at last, hoarsely, her eyes flashing with fury. “She tampered with the spell, added a memory potion to it.”

“What does it mean?” He wanted to know, the scenario forming in his mind wasn’t engaging in any way.

She straightened her head, immersing her gaze in his, and Robin had to stifle a gasp at the intensity of the feelings reflected there.

“It means that we won’t remember why we cast the Curse. Every memories related to meeting Zelena and fighting her will be erased to leave us helpless and defenseless against her,” she told him and his eyes widened, the fingers at her chin twitched and moved to cup her cheek.

“Every memories,” he repeated breathlessly, disbelieving.

“Almost a year of our lives gone,” Regina whispered, leaning into the contact, knowing that they had very few moments left until it would all turn to ash. All the painfully built complicity, everything they had shared with each other, the feelings simmering under the surface that she couldn’t let blossom for fear of losing his friendship, and Roland, her brave little Knight, who had both picked at the deep wounds left open and bleeding by Henry’s departure, and closed them with magic kisses and dimpled smiles; it would all be gone soon enough.

“We will have never known each other,” Robin murmured, the mere thought intolerable, and the shaky breath she took in reply told him it was very much mutual.

“We will be back in Storybrooke as if we had never left, with no idea of the danger lurking in the shadows,” she said, tightening her grip on his wrist as the first bout of thunder shook the castle.

“You will find a way, I know you will. You and the Prince and Princess,” he tried to cheer her up, but knew he had failed when she gave him a self-deprecating laugh.

“A year back everyone still hated me, they will all think I am somehow responsible for all of this. I will be lucky if I’m not thrown into a cell five minutes after our return.”

“I will stand by your side,” he affirmed strongly and she smiled fondly at him.

“You will only remember whatever you knew about me before all of this…” she started but he cut her off.

“I refuse to believe that I could forget you completely,” he said, bringing their foreheads together. “You mean too much to me. I feel like I have always known you.”

If only he knew, Regina thought, if only he knew that his fate had been chained to hers long ago with some pixie dust sprinkled upon it to make it shine and dangle hope in front of her as you would a carrot for a donkey. If only he knew that this feeling he had was due to his soul being tethered to one of the worst monsters this land had ever known. This lion-hearted, selfless man who had braved her temper time and time again just to make sure that she wouldn’t get carried away with her despair.

Precious seconds were slipping away from them, and there was only one thing that Regina could think about doing in this moment. She pressed her lips against his, not intending to let it linger for fear that she would never let go, but still trying to convey all that he made her feel, all that he had come to mean to her as well. Robin had other ideas. He circled her waist with one arm, the fingers of his right hand lost themselves in her dark mane of hair, and he deepened the kiss until they were too breathless to sustain it.

“I…” she let out, there was so much that she wanted to say but the words were stuck in her throat. He seemed to understand though, he always seemed to understand, and he nodded gently.

“I know,” he told her simply. “We will find each other again Regina, I can’t accept any other alternative.”

“Papa, Gina,” Roland’s voice broke through, and they both turned towards the shaking little boy; “I’m scared,” he said, bare feet hitting the cold stone floor as he run to them.

They took him in their open arms, pressing their faces against his, Regina smoothing the wild curls, softly murmuring to him sweet nothings while Robin was rubbing his back.

They stayed like this, holding onto each other, as the rumble of thunder resounded closer and closer, tearing everything apart. The smoke soon surrounded them, and before they knew it the world disappeared, and their minds turned blank as the Curse took their memories, their last conscious thought one of determination, that they would be reunited again, it couldn’t be otherwise.


End file.
